Warden
by fake-lis
Summary: Matt is sent to prison where he proceeds to cause trouble to build up a reputation. Unfortunately that will always result in a trip upstairs...


Just a quick idea. I haven't stopped work on Monster ^^

* * *

The first time I saw him I was being led to my new home, a grimy barrack reminiscent of a shack. He was striding toward the main soldier's complex and I couldn't help but notice that each person he passed bowed their head. He was in perfect uniform dress, only his blond ponytail out of place. He had to be a high-ranking official to have that effect on the prisoners and I made a quick mental note to avoid him. If I was going to survive I needed to settle in quickly and that included learning which soldiers were soft and which ruthless.

I turned away and focused on where I was being led. The bare bottom bunk that would be mine was stained but I stayed silent as I set down my blanket, my only possession now. Outside they led me to a waiting jeep by the gates where I was left in the care of a supervisor and loaded up with other prisoners. We all wore the same striped cotton tops and bottoms, which I found ironic. Stripes had been my favorite clothing style after all.

When we arrived I was to work digging detail. Three hours later I understood why this was prisoner work. The sweat dripped down my face as I tried to keep my head down. Men had already been beaten for trying to fake their work or taking small breaks. The last thing I needed was injuries to make this job harder.

These government prison wards were notorious for their high turnover rate. The number of inmates that went into the ground would often rival the amount entering the prison. Luckily this was a small area which meant less amenities and outdoor housing but also that there was less strict adherence to the rules. The security equipment would be old and probably faulty and the wardens would be more open to bartering with inmates. I had heard of facilities in the north where all the inmates had to wear electric shock collars like dogs. Even in the heat that sent a chill down my spine.

We didn't return until that evening but at least we were on time for dinner. The food was so foul that I couldn't imagine what scraps would be like. I picked a silent table to eat at and ate without making eye contact with anyone. I wasn't so scrawny that I would be singled out as long as I kept a low profile.

Back at my bunk I had to stop before sagging into bed. The barrack was pretty quiet but it got quieter as I stared at my soaking blanket. I didn't bother trying to see if it was water or not, instead scanning my fellow prisoners until I saw a black haired man smirking. If I let him get away with this there would be no way for me to eek out a comfortable life here. Steeling myself, I strode to where he was standing next to his top bunk and punched him squarely in the jaw. Before he could get up I had him by the collar of his shirt and was dragging him back to my bed. Tangling one hand in his hair, I rubbed his face in the soaking sheets.

"Let me make sure you understand. This is your bed now, that top bunk is mine. Enjoy the soggy blanket tonight."

One last kick to the ribs and he had given up, laying on the ground and groaning. I looked around me, making sure to make eye contact and send a message. Hopping in my new top bunk I smirked to myself. Well, until the guards game in and dragged me away for fighting.

If it were between punishment and being pushed around by the other inmates I think I made the right choice but that didn't mean I was looking forward to what was to come. I was manhandled to the upper level of the main complex and tried to enjoy the air-conditioning at least. We came to the end of a hallway and I was tossed onto the floor in the middle of an office, right in front of a huge oak desk. Looking up, I saw that it was the officer I had noticed earlier. I keep my cringe in my mind as I silently cursed my luck.

"He was fighting another inmate. It's his first day here sir."

"Hn."

The blond man didn't even look up as he waved his hand, dismissing my guards. He finished whatever he was writing before looking at me. I had picked myself up off the floor and stood wondering if I should make eye contact or not. When I finally did I wasn't surprised to see piercing blue eyes appraising me. Somehow they just fit. He sighed before standing and coming around the desk to shove me against the wall to my right. He was an inch taller than me and he was stronger than his slight build suggested.

"I'm in no mood for this right now so you better play along or I'll have you shot. Clear?" He glanced pointedly at the door.

I only nodded as he hit me square in the jaw, splitting my lip. I have a grunt of pain and reframed from spitting the blood in my mouth onto the nice carpeting.

"Louder," he hissed as his fist connected with the wall.

I have a strangled cry and he nodded in satisfaction. He began to yell pointless reprimands about it being my first day and this sort of thing not being tolerated, as he made his way to the door. Every now and then he would glare at me or kick the wall and I would let out a yelp.

Finally he looked outside of his office and closed the door back. He returned to his desk, tossing me an apple from the bowl there. I caught it in shock, staring at it for a second before looking at him. He never even glanced my way and I quickly sat on the floor to enjoy it, ignoring the pain of my lip. Afterwards I sat watching him work and realized that prisoners didn't look away from him out of fear. He was kind underneath his soldier façade and it gave them hope. Hope that hurt to have ripped away because of course he would never let any of them out.

He sent me with the guards some time later and I refused to look back at him even as I felt his eyes piercing my back.

* * *

It was weeks later that the black haired bastard tried getting 'revenge' while we were on the same work crew. He wasn't hard to catch and beat bloody but it warranted me being tackled to the ground a cuffed. I was sent back to the prison base and escorted back to the blonde's door. There was no nameplate and I realized that I didn't know his name. Though I supposed he didn't know mine either.

I was pushed roughly in and left unceremoniously this time. He ignored me and after a while I eventually sat again on the floor. There were no other chairs and there was no way I would stand for the rest of the day, I was still hot from work. I guessed during the day soldiers had better things to do than wait outside of the door to hear a beating. I was still cuffed so I just sat still until he got up and pulled me to my feet.

I was pushed against the wall again but this time he just stared at me. His face was inches from mine and his eyes bore into mine. He must have seen what he wanted because he slowly leaned in and I found myself letting my eyelids slowly close as him lips tentatively met mine. He was quick to work his mouth against mine until I opened up and let his tongue in to explore.

When he broke away we were both panting and I tried to decide what to do. I was still handcuffed so there was no escaping. Looking at him though, I was pretty sure I didn't want to.

"Matt."

He understood and nodded. "Mello."

With that we were introduced and he attacked my lips with a fervor. His hands were on my hips, slowly making their way to the front of my pants. I would give anything for my hands to be free. I wanted to feel if his pulse was racing as fast as mine.

He was slow at exploring and every move felt calculate and cautious. I kept myself quiet; I knew we couldn't be found like this. His lips moved to my neck, but never left a mark, only tasting the saltiness left form the heat earlier. Finally his slid his hand in to stroke me and I had to clinch my teeth to keep from groaning loudly. He slide off my military issue pants and boxers and gave me room to step out of them before pressing me back to the wall. His own pants soon followed before he slowly ran his hands up the back of my thighs to lift me up. I obediently wrapped my legs around him as he presented four fingers to my mouth.

He looked so unsure of himself but I took them one by one between my lips without hesitation. I could tell he was struggling to keep himself quiet as well. When I was done he began working me open. He took his time, stretching me gradually as I squirmed and panted. At the fourth finger he leaned down to lick and suck at my nipples, forcing me to bite my lip. It was soon caught between his teeth as he pulled his fingers out of me and kissed me hard. He eased into me and I arched against him.

He tried to keep his pace leisurely at first but was soon lost in a bruising pace, licking and nipping anywhere he could reach. This was the lover I had expected from him and I struggled against my cuffs as he struck my prostate dead on. Staying quiet was exquisite torture and I was soon ready to cum as he spilled inside of me, fingertips bruising my hips. Before I could reach my peak though he stopped. I almost screamed before he pulled a handkerchief from his pocket held it in on hand while stroking me with the other. I guess he had a point; he couldn't afford to make a mess. I was releasing soon after, head thrown back against the wall.

I was in a fog as we redressed and I was once again ignored and thus dismissed back to the barracks. I tried to discern what had happened that night as I lay looking up at the ceiling.


End file.
